Lies
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Inspired by Korean song "Lies" by BigBang. I know you're Mukuro's boyfriend. But I can't help it. I'm so sorry, but I love you - 59  5927 with mentions of 6927; chara death; oneshot


_Flashback_

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal talking"

_Song lyrics._

* * *

><p><em>The silver-haired man ran as fast as he could. The smell of blood from his bloodstained shirt hit his nose rather suddenly. He looked back real fast to check if his pursuer got close, but shook his head abruptly as he remembered how much time he had before they actually caught up.<em>

_He threw his cigarette to the ground as he made a dash to a telephone box. He pressed the numbers he knew by heart and wait for the answer from someone from the other end._

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up in his apartment bedroom. He frantically searched for his vibrating phone. When he finally got the orange-colored phone, he pressed the green button hastily. "H-hello?" He asked, but there was no answer from the other end.<p>

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>"H-hello?"<p>

_The man sighed in relief as he heard the other's voice. But, before he can say anything, his pursuer got to him. "Dammit!" He said. He dropped the phone. "Damn! Let go of me you bastard!" The police didn't listen to him and restrained his hands. They put him in the car._

_He sighed with troubled expression. But at least… his beloved won't be noticed._

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi- Tsuna looked at his phone's screen with troubled expression. He closed his phone and grabbed his bag. Maybe some shopping will help his anxious mind. As he prepared, memories shot up to his eyes.<p>

"_Kufufu Tsunayoshi-kun~" The heterochromia eyes looked at him with lust. "No! Mukuro!" He groped the brunet's lower body with his gloved hands. "AAAAAAAARGH! NOT THERE!" Mukuro didn't say a thing and pushed him to his bed. _

The brunet flinched. He grabbed his navy-colored bag and slung it on his shoulder. He ran from his memory-filled bedroom.

xxx

"Lambo!" Tsuna screamed. His friend was sitting on the trolley at the supermarket. "Yo, Tsuna." He greeted lazily. "What are you doing here?" He asked worriedly. God knows how Lambo can't be left alone or else he'll screw something up. "We're here for shopping our needs for watching baseball, tonight! We asked Gokudera to ask you though. Hi, Tsuna!" A tall boy patted his shoulder and pulled him to a manly hug.

"Hi… Tsuna-kun…" Enma, the quietest of them spoke. "Yamamoto! Enma! You guys are going to watch baseball? Can I come?" Tsuna asked. "You need to ask?" Lambo sighed to Enma, who chuckled. "Feel free to do so, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed and grinned. "O-okay! But I have to finish my shopping and go home first though."

"Speaking of which… where's Gokudera-kun?" The tiny redhead asked to his best friends. Tsuna unknowingly flinched. "Oh yeah. I haven't seen him since two days ago, when I asked him to ask you. Didn't he go to your place, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the brunet. Tsuna trembled slightly, but shook his head. "N-no…" He answered.

"Hmmm okay then." Lambo nodded. "Okay, we're going to Yamamoto's place, Tsuna-kun… Feel free to come by, okay…?" Enma patted Tsuna's shoulder and walked forward. Yamamoto grinned to the youngest of all four and pushed his trolley. "See ya, Tsuna." Lambo said from inside the trolley.

Tsuna got all of his needs and rushed home. He closely observed his apartment that sounded _too quiet_ for some reason. He sat down on his bathtub and closed his eyes, trying to remember whether he had forgotten something. So many memories suddenly shot up to his vision. His hands, bloodstained. Pineapple. Mukuro. _Gokudera-kun_.

"What is this…?" Tsuna clutched his head in pain.

* * *

><p>"TV! TV! Yeaaaaaah!" Lambo barged to Yamamoto's room and turned on the TV. Enma laughed quietly, and Yamamoto grinned. "Lambo, the game haven't even started yet! Haha!" He put down the shopping bag on his floor.<p>

_Breaking news._

_The murderer of Mr. Rokudo Mukuro at Kokuyo apartment room number 6927 has been captured by the police. Suspect Gokudera Hayato was running from the crime scene with bloodstained shirt and the murder weapon, a pineapple. _

"Eh?" Enma's eyes widened, he turned the volume higher. "Gokudera… kun?" The other men looked at the TV as if it was spouting some crazy nonsense. "No way… I know how Gokudera feels about Tsuna, but to kill his boyfriend?" Lambo's jaw dropped as he examined Gokudera troubled figure.

"Does… Tsuna-kun knows…?"

Yamamoto and Lambo were silent to that.

* * *

><p>Tsuna grabbed a bottle of beer and went down the underground stairs. He came to this place a lot when his boyfriend is troubling him. As he drowned into the techno music, he clutched his head again. He was forgetting something important.<p>

_I'm so sorry but I love you. It was all lies. I didn't know. Now I realized that I need you.__  
><em>_I'm so sorry but I love you. I gave you scars. I should have never let you go to waste._

"_I-I love you, Tsuna…" Gokudera closed his eyes in fear and embarrassment. Tsuna only looked at him with his mouth agape. "Go-Gokudera-kun… I'm sorry…" He apologized, looking to a rubber bracelet Mukuro gave him. "No! It's okay. I love you, but it doesn't mean I'll stop being your best friend." Gokudera grinned. But Tsuna can see from his green eyes that he was hurt._

'_Gokudera-kun…' _ Tsuna stumbled as the alcohol got into his head. But he realized where to go. He rushed from the underground club and ran as fast as he could to where Mukuro lives.

The brunet opened the door in shock as he saw a chalk outline. "Mu-Mukuro…" Tsuna dropped his bag. He crouched beside the outline and clutched his head for the umpteenth time.

"_Tsunayoshi-kun~"_

"_NO! Stay away from me!"_

_Mukuro didn't listen to him and tried to molest him, again. He was so sick of it that he grabbed a spiky fruit from the kitchen sink and smashed it to his boyfriend's head. It instantly bleeds. But he didn't care. He kept on smashing it to his head. Thinking of how sick he was from having an abusive and possessive boyfriend._

_After a few minutes, he stopped and looked to his own, bloodstained hands. "Oh… n-no…" He shivered. "Tsuna! The baseball freak told me to tell you-!" His silver-haired best friend barged in to the room. Tsuna looked up to him with fear. "Go-Gokudera-kun…" Without any other word, Gokudera forcefully grabbed him away from the body and lead him to the door._

"_Go. Now. Let me handle this, okay?" He caressed his brown hair. Tsuna looked at him in fear and worry. "B-but," Gokudera ruffled his hair. "Everything's gonna be okay. Trust me." He said with confidence. The brunet ran from the apartment._

_Gokudera closed the door and looked at Mukuro's corpse. He smeared his own shirt and face with blood and took the pineapple Tsuna used and ran as fast as he could. _

"It's my…" Tsuna looked around in realization. He ran as fast as he could to the prison. Somehow, he _knew _that Gokudera-kun would be there. Using harsh words and making it sound like he did it. "Gokudera-kun!"

When he arrived to the dark prison, the police showed him a room with a glass hindering him from touching his best friend. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna almost cried, but Gokudera smiled a sad smile, trying to touch his beloved's hand.

"Tsuna… I'm sorry, but I love you," Gokudera said with a little bit of regret on his face. He _knew _that Tsuna is Mukuro's boyfriend. And the brunet himself had been in love with Mukuro since they're in high school. "It's like I say. But, everything's gonna be alright, isn't it?" Gokudera smiled and retreated to darkness.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted. But, before he left the prison, a police came to him and gave him a note. "Here, it's from that prisoner before."

Tsuna cried as he opened the note and realize his best friend's beautiful and slender handwriting.

"_I'm so sorry, but I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Lies won't leave my ears and brain that I can't concentrate on my other fics! But well, enjoy!<strong>


End file.
